


Got The Girl

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Isaac Lahey, Crushes, Cute Isaac Lahey, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Isaac Lahey, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Isaac get’s partnered with Y/n, who just so happens to be the one girl he’s had a crush on for as long as he can remember.





	Got The Girl

“Mr Lahey, you’re with Miss y/l/n”.

Isaac’s eyes widened, staring across the classroom as y/n turned around and gave him a flirty wink, gathering her things and sauntering over to him.

She sat beside him, her bare legs brushing against his as she smiled.

“Hey”.

“H-hi”, Isaac stuttered, not used to being acknowledged by the most popular girl at high school.

Lydia Martin was always the popular girl, but she’d had a rival as long as she could remember.

Y/n y/l/n.

Their friendship ended pretty much when they moved to high school.

Lydia built a reputation for being the beautiful, slightly bitchy girl.

Y/n? Well, she had a whole ‘nother reputation.

She was the…school slut, if you will.

The stories of her sleeping with older guys, younger ones, everyone, were all over school.

This made her known by every single student and teacher, her beauty attracting almost every single guy and a few girls attention. But it also seemed to make her an outcast. No one really spent time with her, thinking they’d be judged for hanging with the slut.

Of course, y/n was a lot quieter than Lydia too.

She oozed confidence, but she did it without her words. It was the little things, the winks, the twirl of her hair, the way she’d bite her lips at times.

It drove everyone crazy, but no one knew her, not really.

No one had taken the time to know her either.

But Isaac watched her. He had for years.

Not in a stalker way. But he’d liked the girl since…forever, really.

They’d never talked, but he always found her to be the most beautiful girl he ever met.

Sure, most of his attraction was physical. He knew nothing about her apart from her name and where she lived. But she always seemed different to him. Special, even.

So, being paired with her made his heart flutter. On the other hand, it also made him shy away from her, hoping he wouldn’t make an embarrassment of himself.

The teacher began going over their assignment, y/n listening intently, while Isaac was too distracted, staring at the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen.

She glanced over at him a few times, catching him staring and winked, making the beta blush even more.

It had been almost a week of y/n going over to the McCall house, meeting up with Isaac to do their assignment.

He’d gotten close to her, closer than almost anyone ever had. And it just made him fall for her even more.

Scott had teased him, smelling the lust and attraction every time she was around or even mentioned.

But Isaac couldn’t care less. Y/n was actually a…friend of sorts now. Not just someone he drooled over, but someone he was getting to know. Someone who was opening up to him, and he was doing the same with her.

“Isaac. You still with me?” y/n chuckled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

“Wh-what?” he mumbled, too busy thinking about her to pay any sort of attention.

“I said, you wanna order in a pizza? Or Chinese? Whatever you want, I don’t really mind”, she spoke, turning back to the books and making a few more notes for the presentation, Isaac just watching her work.

He loved the way she bit her lip when she concentrated, squinting her eyes and pushing her hair back.

Even the dim lighting of the lamp in the room made her look beautiful.

“Isaac!” she yelled, making him jump as she fell back onto the floor, rolling around as she laughed.

“Dude, your face”, she chuckled, Isaac completely red and embarrassed.

She noticed and stopped laughing, sitting up and smiling at him.

“Don’t worry, cutie. I won’t tell. Now, you gonna go order?”

He nodded, grabbing his cell phone and going to the kitchen to find the menu, all the while smiling to himself as his heart fluttered. Y/n y/l/n found him cute.

Isaac walked into school with a smile for the next few days, even if he was no longer paired with y/n.

She hung out with him whenever she could, but he never found a way to ask her to come over again.

Of course, once Scott had a few words with him, convincing him to go for it, he went to the only person he could think of for advice.

“Hey, Lydia. Uhh-I kinda need a favour”.

She sighed, turning to him and raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

“Uh…well-you used to know y/n, right?”

She nodded, not sure what that had to do with anything.

“Well, do you know what she likes? Or…where she likes to go and hang out?”

Lydia smirked to herself.

Y/n always was a nice girl. Sure, they’d drifted apart and never really gotten close again, but she knew the real y/n. And she also happened to know that Isaac had a huge crush on her.

Lydia saw everything, including the constant glances from Isaac in y/n’s direction, the way he brought her up every single time in the last week or so, and the way he smiled more than she’d seen before.

So she was glad he was finally going to man up and ask her out.

“Ok, so…”

The rest of the lunch hour was spent with Lydia telling Isaac everything she could remember about y/n, trying to make sure Isaac got everything done perfectly.

Isaac stood at the corner of the hall, wringing his hands and breathing deep.

What if she rejected him? What if she laughed at him? Hell, what if she went around and spread rumours?

No. Y/n wasn’t like that, right? 

He’d only known her properly for a few weeks, but she was sweet. She wasn’t as vicious as people made out. She wasn’t the girl that all guys and girls avoided in school, her reputation making people barely even want to talk to her.

No. He’d gotten to know her and she was nothing like that.

She was sweet. Kind and funny. Beautiful.

She’d let him down gently, if she did reject him.

Yea, he could do this.

He turned the corner, determined to ask y/n out, when he spotted her at her locker.

He smiled to himself, striding over to her confidently, the flowers and chocolate in his hand.

He didn’t care if he looked cheesy or dorky. He was asking her out today. And that was that.

He stood beside her, hidden by her locker door, the flower and chocolates behind him as he waited.

“I know you’re there, cutie. Your legs are so NOT hidden”, he heard, chuckling nervously and peeking his head out, smiling down at her.

“Sorry. I just wondered…what are you doing tonight?”

“Tonight? Uh…”, she continued filling her bag, before shutting the locker, “I’m going out with Jackson. Why?”

Isaac stood there, unable to move as he felt the anger course through him.

Of course fucking Jackson would get her. Why wouldn’t he? First he got Lydia Martin. Now y/n y/l/n.

Why would he be given a single thought, when she could be with Jackson?

He felt a softness on his hand, looking down to see y/n gripping it, the flowers crushed and on the floor as she looked at him worriedly.

“Isaac! Your eyes”, she whispered, looking around and hoping no one would see him.

She gripped his hands, calming him down as the yellow faded and the blue returned.

It wasn’t until a few moments later that he realized, she wasn’t running in the opposite direction.

“Uh…that was just…”

He tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but what the hell was he meant to say?

“Isaac. I know all about the werewolves and shit”.

“W-werewolves? What?” he questioned, trying to feign ignorance, but she just rolled her eyes.

“Dude. I’ve lived here all my life. I know about the whole pack. I’m not a moron. Now, you gonna tell me what happened?”

“I just…it’s…never mind”, he sighed, turning to walk away but she wasn’t about to just let it go.

Pulling him back by his hand, she glared up at him, waiting for an answer.

“It’s just…are you and Jackson dating?”

He stared down at the floor in hurt and embarrassment, when he suddenly heard her burst into laughter.

“You…me and Jack….what?”

She continued her raucous laughter for almost another minute, gripping his biceps, her head against his chest, all the while, Isaac trying his hardest not to wrap his arms around her, loving the warmth she gave him.

Once she calmed down, she attempted to speak again.

“You think me and Jackson…are dating?”

“I-uh…yea?”

He wasn’t sure now. What the hell was going on? She’d gotten him so damn confused right now.

“Isaac. Jackson’s like my best friend. He’s the only one who actually hangs out with me. Sure, he’s kind of a dick for hiding it. But he’s still my best friend. Hell, he’s like my brother. I’ve known him my whole life. That’s just…weird”, she grimaced, the thought of her and Jackson grossing her out.

“So…you’re not dating?” he clarified, wanting to hear her say it.

“No. Isaac. We are not dating. Jackson Whittemore and y/n y/l/n are not dating. Besides, there’s a cutie I’ve had a crush on for a few months now. You wanna know who it is?” she teased, biting her lip, making Isaac go crazy.

“Yea”, he breathed, feeling her pushing her body more into his.

“Well, he has nice brownish hair. Blue eyes. Tall. Cute. Hot. Sexy. Goes by the name Isaac Lahey. Ring any bells?”

He said nothing, leaning down and claiming her lips.

They were soft. Really soft. And warm. She tasted like cherry. Or was it strawberry? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was she tasted amazing.

She pulled back, catching her breath and leaning her forehead against his chest, noting how warm he was.

Looking up at him, she smiled, giving him a wink.

“So…that was…”

“Tell me about it”, he murmured, not sure if he lived up to the other guys she was with.

“What now?”

“Uh…I take you on a date? See how it goes. I-uh-it’ll be fairly simple. I know it won’t live up to the others you’ve gone on, but…”

She shook her head, smiling softly, but a little hurt evident on her face.

“There haven’t been any other dates, Isaac. I know what everyone thinks. School slut. But…just between me and you…virgin here”, she whispered, winking at him and looking amused.

Isaac didn’t know how to respond, completely baffled right now.

“V-virgin?”

“Yep. That was actually my first kiss too”, she added, now feeling nervous for the first time in a long time.

“But…everyone says…”

“I know. None of it’s true though. I…a few years ago, a guy tried to get into my pants. I turned him down. So…you know…best way to get back at me was to spread rumours. Then it seems like everyone just wanted to say they slept with me as well”, she shrugged nonchalantly, Isaac not understanding how she could just let people talk about her like that.

“Why did you never say anything?”

“Ehhh. I mean, I’ve never really cared about what people say about me. And my parents know the truth. It never affected me. Not really. So if that’s what people want to think, then so be it”.

He nodded, taking it all in, before speaking up again.

“So, I was your first kiss, right?”

She nodded, biting her lip in anticipation.

“Can I be your first boyfriend?”

The smile that was on her face made Isaac’s heart flutter with pride.

“I’d love that, cutie”.


End file.
